


You are my hero

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Galavant (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat could not be more OOC, Especially early on, Every ship is slowburn, F/F, IDK what else to tell you, It's a Supercorp Galavant AU, Kara loves Cat early on but then Lena shows up and Kara is Confused, Past Kara/Cat - Freeform, no one is related, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: If you've seen Galavant you probably have an idea but if notSupergirl's wife, Cat is kidnapped by the evil king Maxwell. Supergirl goes to save her, only for her plan to go awry, and, disheartened, she hangs up her cape.A year later Princess Lena Luthor hires Supergirl to free her kingdom from Maxwell, whose forces have invaded. The two of them, along with Supergirl's trusted servant, Winn, set off to save the day and free the woman Kara loves.





	1. Prologue (Five Years Earlier)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a year between the prologue and this chapter and in that time Cat has been kept separate from the general population in her tower, had any control over her own life taken from her, lost Supergirl, and been forced to stay with Maxwell.
> 
> Galavant = Kara  
> Izzy = Lena  
> Sid = Winn  
> Richard = Maxwell  
> Madelena = Cat  
> Gareth = Astra  
> The Valencian Royal family = The Luthors (Harry = Lex)  
> Gwendolyn= Lucy  
> Vincenzo = Alex  
> Jester = Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt weird without a prologue, so... yeah.  
> This is set to the events in the theme tune.

Supergirl pressed her forehead to her wife’s. “I love you, Catherine Danvers.”

"You, too." Cat stretched up on tiptoes to press a fierce kiss to her wife’s lips, feeling Supergirl press back just as insistently. “Not here.” Sea breeze whipped the lovers and the cliff edge felt uncomfortably close. The next thing Cat knew, Kara had hands on her waist and she was being lifted, up onto a snowy white horse.

“C’mon Comet.” Kara climbed on the saddle in front of Cat and nudged the horse. The two arrived back at their modest home faster than a speeding bullet and Kara helped Cat down, the older blonde immediately taking control and pulling Kara through the door and into the bedroom.

 

They woke up with the sun and headed to the market place to gather supplies.

Cat was laughing, loud and unrestrained, and Supergirl felt her heart melt, skip and stop simultaneously. She laughed along with her wife happily, before following Cat’s eyeline to a piglet salesman.

She heard Cat’s giggle as she negotiated with the seller over the price of a black and white piglet, who was apparently named Proto.

 

Cat was so busy just watching Supergirl she almost entirely forgot herself. Over their time together she had picked up more than a few things from her wife, the least and most obvious of all being “look out for danger”. Instead, she had let two people sneak up on her. Her first instinct was to freeze.

They were in public, but Supergirl had made a lot of enemies over her career, most of whom would stop at nothing to hurt her. Including ending Catherine’s life right there in the  
marketplace.

She noticed that the first one wore a crown. The gold of it glinted against his dark hair. She followed the points down to a somewhat handsome face. This was King Maxwell.

She had heard of him. Short temper, possibly making up for something even shorter. Unpredictable moods. Whiny. Entitled. Cruel. Not a fan of the word no. She clenched her fist, wanting desperately to run to Supergirl. The strong body at her side prevented it.

Maxwell rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, like he had already decided she wasn’t worth listening to. “Astra, I want this one.” Cat spun towards the person he was talking to, the one blocking her way to her hero. Icy eyes so similar yet so completely different to the ones she married looked back at her, and they were all she saw before her vision swam as she was tossed carelessly over a broad shoulder.

Cat kicked and screamed and beat at her captors. She called for Supergirl to come save her. Then she kicked some more. “Supergirl! Help!”

She carried on screaming as she was all but thrown into the King’s carriage. She carried on screaming when Maxwell sat by her side, grinning. She carried on screaming until the cart must have been miles away from the village. She carried on screaming until the woman, Astra, forced a hand over her mouth, cutting off her air. Cat thought she saw a glimmer of sympathy in her icy eyes before the world swum away. 

 

Kara had just turned around, piglet in arms, when a crowd of people swarmed her, all yelling and pointing at the empty spot where her wife had just stood. The hero’s world paused for a moment before she raced back to her house, collecting supplies and filling saddlebags, not paying attention with the tears streaming down her face.

Winn found her a few hours later, sobbing silently on Cat’s side of the bed.

 

In Maxwell’s castle, Cat hid away in the room he had offered her, curled up on what should have been Kara’s pillow.


	2. By all the stars above (I'll save my One True Love)

High in one of King Maxwell’s towers, Catherine Danvers (nee Grant) stands in front of a triptych of mirrors, all taller than her. She tugs at the bunched up, gaudy fabric of the dress that had been left out for her. She supposes that the design would have been nice, and the dress one she would have happily worn, if it weren’t for the circumstances of the “gift”. She wondered if the train was long enough to climb to the ground.

Cat lightly touches the shoulder of her handmaid, and the brunette gently lets the material of Cat’s wedding dress fall to the ground. The servant hastens to arrange the future queen’s train, allowing the fabric to pool on the floor of dark cobblestone.

A sharp rap sounds and hazel eyes snap to the doorway. The servant busies herself once again with the train, refusing to look up.

King Maxwell Lord stands there, leaning awkwardly against the frame. “Is everything all right My Princess?”

Cat forces a smile. “Yes, My King.”

“I should think so.” Maxwell replies. Cat absently decides that he could be handsome. In some other life. With his well-trimmed beard and piercing eyes and carefully groomed hair. He wears a tunic with a design not dissimilar to the one on her dress, but hers is white and his is black. Cat muses that there’s a connection to be made, there. One involving lowering a coffin into the ground to Here Comes The Bride. “In a few moments, we shall marry, and you will instantly become the richest, most powerful woman in the land.”

A small part of her admits there’s something to be gained here. “Yes, My King.”

“And then tonight you will join me in my bed.” Maxwell adds, grinning like a child.

“Yes, My King.” Cat’s smile feels forced and must look it.

“We're not going to just sit in bed and open gifts and talk about how much fun the wedding was, okay? We're doing it.”

“Yep.” Her mother would be proud.

Maxwell turns to leave, but something pulls him back and his head pops around the doorway again. “I mean, of course, we're going to open some presents, but then we're going to do it.”

“Got it!” Cat replies, glad when he finally disappears. She takes a final look in the mirror at her new life, before standing at the window, looking out for her old one.

 

Supergirl raced across the countryside, spurring Comet on until the gallop of hooves matched her own heartbeat. In the distance she heard the faintest echo of bells. She counted out eleven chimes. She was running out of time.

“I’m coming, Cat.”

 

Cat is ushered down the stairs, out of her tower. The servant, Lucy, holds her train and four guards escort her. She wonders if one of them will walk her down the aisle.

She follows them through hallways and corridors and room after room after room. Her feet hurt from the shoes provided and she swears her flowers are starting to wilt. Just as the bell in the clock tower chimes twelve, Cat stands before giant oak doors, which swing open.

The crowd at her last wedding wasn’t half this size. Although she supposed that marrying the king was more high publicity than marrying a knight, even Supergirl herself. She isn’t sure if someone walks her down the aisle or if she does it herself, but the next thing she knows she stands before King Maxwell and a priest and a congregation of lords and ladies and princes and princesses and kings and queens.

People take their places and the ceremony begins.

 

Supergirl almost sighs at how easy it is for her to simply ride Comet over the drawbridge and claim to be one of Maxwell’s “guests”. The guard at the gate even gives her directions to the great hall, where the ceremony is being held, after she laughed about getting lost last time.

The first people to realise she has never been here before are a group of four guards who stand outside the hall. Two charge her, and she draws her sword from inside her crimson cloak.

She dispatches the first quickly, using his momentum to launch him into the wall behind her. She hears his body crumple, and would go check on him if it weren’t for his colleague, swinging at her blindly. She easily blocks his movement with the edge of her blade, pushing him backwards with minimal effort. She takes a calculated aim at his helmet and he collapses near his fellow. She hears a quiet groan and knows they’re breathing.

Not breaking her pace, she continues to stride towards the doors, offering the remaining guards an “I suggest you fall” and following with a “thanks” when they do.

 

“And so, on this glorious day, we celebrate the union of our greatest king!”

The doors are thrown open with a “so sorry to interrupt.” Cat turns and sees a familiar face by the entrance. “The thing is, you have my wife.” Supergirl stands in the aisle, cape billowing, sword bright, every inch the knight in shining armour.

To the side Maxwell’s right hand, Astra, draws her sword. Supergirl raises her arms in a placating gesture.

“Now, now, Astra and I could surely fight all night to an even draw, if that's what you want. But I’ll win. 'Cause here's the thing. I love her, Maxwell. She's the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of in the eve. And you can offer her great fame, and you can offer her great fortune, but only I can offer her great love. And that is what she chooses.” Supergirl ends her speech with a low bow, never once taking her eyes from the front of the room, both a challenge to the king and a plea to her wife.

“Yeah…” Cat is the one to break the silence, with an apologetic tone and an awkward breath. “Here’s the thing. It’s been a year, and I've been thinking a lot about it ever since he kidnapped me, and… I'm gonna go with the fame and fortune. Just seems easier, you know? I hope we can be friends, though, Supes.”

Supergirl stood silently for a few seconds, partially frozen in shock and partially in heartbreak. With just a few words from the woman she supposed was now her former wife her entire world disassembled and reassembled itself to something darker and colder.

Her next feeling was pain. In those precious seconds she lost any advantage she had had as Astra had taken the opportunity to approach, slamming her pommel into the hero’s back. Supergirl fell to the floor, cheek making contact with rough red carpet and the cold stone floor underneath.

Maxwell stood above her. “Good night, sweet prince.” He aimed a kick at her, and succeeded in swiping her cheek with the sole of his shoe. Frowning, he tried again, this time catching her chin. Another attempt knocked her forehead, the jolt causing a few locks of hair to fall in front of her face.

Through a golden curtain of hair she watched Astra gesture to Maxwell in a “watch me” way, before lifting her leg and slamming it on Supergirl’s face, and then everything went black.


	3. Deleted Scene- before the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini scene set about a week before the wedding

King Maxwell paced between his and what would soon be Catherine’s throne. A sharp rap came on the door, followed by the guards opening the door and Astra entering, her face solemn.

“Has Supergirl been found yet?” Maxwell asked, not slowing his pace, but diverting it towards the newcomer.

“No, my king.”

“Any leads?” Maxwell stalked towards the oak table, still dressed with the dinner Cat had refused to share with him.

“No, my king.”

Maxwell roared, and picked up a goblet, hurling it towards Astra, who ducked. It hit the wall with a dull clank and a large spill of red. Enraged, he drew his sword, holding the point of the blade to Astra’s throat. The general didn’t flinch, just glared with promise.

Maxwell instantly lowered his sword, “I’m sorry, Astra. I just… I just know Supergirl is going to turn up at the last minute and absolutely ruin my big day. I really think Catherine likes Supergirl more. Do you think so, too, Astra?”

“Well, my king, you did have to kidnap her to get her to marry you.”

Behind them, the guards snicker. Maxwell draws himself up. “Find her!” He orders. Astra glares again. “Please. It would just… It’d be really great if you could find her… please.”

Astra turns on her heel and retreats from the room, summoning her men. Maxwell slumps into his throne, leg bouncing against the stone floor and fingers drumming the wooden armrest.


	4. Where is the gallant knight (who stood for truth and might)

Supergirl groans and raises her head. It throbs and she attempts to open her eyes before having to slam them shut against the bright sunlight. She lifts her arm, and flops it back down over her eyes. It works for a few seconds before she jumps from the bed and fights her aching joints and pounding headache to reach the window, promptly emptying the contents of her stomach into the dirt on the other side.

“Good morning! See you’re getting an early start!” Winn cheered, entering the room. Kara groaned, louder this time, and put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Winn mimicked it, an apology clear on his face. “Sorry.” He whispered. He busied himself about the room, picking up pieces of clothing and slinging them in a barrel for washing, opening shutters, collecting old food and dropping it out of the window in a small pile.

“What is it, Winn?” Kara asked, holding her head with one hand and her stomach with the other.

“It’s just… when you offered to make me your squire my parents… they completely plotzed. It was the best day of my life. But ever since Cat-“

“Don’t say her name” Kara replied, tone solid as iron.

Winn paused. Thought. Tried again. “Since… the thing happened… you’ve not been yourself, really. You need a job. You’re completely broke. You can’t afford to pay my wages-“

“I’ll write you a great reference”

“To pay rent-“

“Never liked the location”

“You literally cannot afford another bottle of beer-”

“Wait what!?” Kara nearly yelled. They both flinched at the sudden change in volume.

“There’s someone outside who wants to speak to you. She’s offering to pay you, and well. Please, just speak to her. I’m begging.”

“That’s great, but I’m not-”

“May I present the princess Lena Lutessa Luthor!”

Kara reaches for the nearest bottle, chugging in earnest. She flinches. “Tastes like piss.” After a moments consideration, she has another sip. She vaguely registered Winn leaving and replacing himself with the newcomer.

“Seriously?” Comes a voice Kara hasn’t heard before. It sounds regal. Practiced. Irish?

Looking up, Kara sees a new person in the room. Emerald eyes bore into her, framed by a pale face, reddened by travelling. She’s a long way from home, Kara decides. Further clues to this present themselves in hair that is pulled into a plait that seems delicate and practiced but cannot tame flyaway locks and a tight, bright red dress with a neckline Kara is definitely not looking at covered in a light spattering of mud. Wherever this girl came from, she left in a hurry, and headed straight here. It isn’t until Kara takes notice of the silver diadem entwined in those raven locks that she realises how Winn had introduced her.

“It’s not a great time, princess.” Kara tells her, gesturing around at her humble abode. Lena tries to stop her nose from wrinkling at the veritable shithole she just walked into.  
“But you are Supergirl? Slayer of dragons, protector of the innocent, defender of the less fortunate?”

“Just Supergirl.” Kara replies. “The rest takes too long. Business cards are a nightmare.” She reaches into her bedstand and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper, handing it to Lena.

SUPERGIRL  
SLAYER, PROTECTOR, DEFENDER, ECT.

Lena frowns. “Not worth the price I paid.” Kara adds.

Lena tosses the card aside, knowing one more thing on the floor wouldn’t make much difference to the overall effect of the room.

“I have travelled long and far to find you. I need your help. Four months ago, my peaceful kingdom of Valencia was attacked. They have taken my family hostage.”

“Oh, that’s terrible. Just awful.” Kara replies. She pauses for a beat, then continues. “Well, nice to meet you. Door’s that way. The bit that isn’t wall.” Lena stays, rooted to the sopt.

“Valencia was a wealthy kingdom. In exchange for your help, I can pay you greatly. Riches beyond your wildest dreams.”

Kara sits there, nonplussed.

Lena hesitates. “Before my father was taken he gave me this.” From a small sack on her belt, she withdraws a glowing green gem. “The jewel of Valencia. When father gave me this he told me to come and find you. He said… he said that only Supergirl can save us. Find Supergirl.” Lena knelt on the floor of the shack, in front of Kara, eyes rivalling the gem. “I offer this priceless gem as a… a downpayment of sorts. Please save my people.”

There is silence for a long moment. Then Kara burps. “Sorry. I got bored. What came after I said ‘the bit that isn’t wall’?”

Lena’s eyes widen, stunned by the response of the woman before her. “Who are you?”

“Supergirl.”

“No you’re not. The Supergirl I have heard tales of was strong, brave, heroic. Supergirl would never turn her back on a person in need.” Lena shoots back.

“The Supergirl you have heard of was a mistake.” Kara spits. “Yes, Supergirl slayed dragons, protected the innocent and defended those who couldn’t, but that Supergirl did that because she wanted more than anything to help people! And at the end of all of it, all of that pain, and bloodshed and violence, one I came close to my happy ending, it was ripped out from under me. There are no happy endings, princess, and I can’t do anything to fix it, and you want me to help you?”

Lena doesn’t say anything, just stands, straightening her skirt. “I need your help. And I’m not leaving until I get it.”

Kara rolls her eyes and heaves herself up. Lena grins, pleased with herself, until the ground is swept away. She finds herself staring at the back of a white tunic, and hears the door swing open. The next thing she knows she is unceremoniously dumped on the doorstep, the wood swinging shut and the lock clicking in her face.

Winn’s hopeful smile slides off his face like butter on hot toast as he watches Lena be thrown out. She straightens her skirt and adjusts her tiara, visibly fuming.  
“That woman is disgusting!” Lena yells, storming past Winn.

Helpless, he calls after her, “wait! Princess Lena Louise… Louisa? Lucy? Something of Valencia!” If Lena hears she doesn’t acknowledge that she did, and Winn stares after her retreating red figure and the possibilities that follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers: Human disaster


	5. The Jewel of Valencia (2 months earlier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Lillian is a decent person who loves her and Lionel's biological daughter Lena.
> 
> Regular reminder before you read this that I love Cat Grant and the AU version of her will come to resemble canon Cat more but canon Cat doesn't help me move this plot forward right now.

“Knock knock.” Said the jester, the bells on his yellow hat jingling.

“Who’s there?” Maxwell returned, bored.

“Banana.” The jester’s blue eyes shone as he responded, already laughing at his own joke. “Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” Maxwell droned. 

“Banana.”

“Banana who?” Cat grinned, anticipating his response.

“Orange you glad I didn’t say banana again!?” The jester cheered. Maxwell groaned.

Astra stood, stoic, sans her eyes flickering to Cat, who was doubled over with exaggerated laughter. “Wonderful, jester, just wonderful!” She turned to Maxwell. “Wasn’t he wonderful?”

Maxwell hesitated. “I don’t see it, baby.”

Cat’s smile snapped to a frown. “Well, perhaps it just goes over your head, husband.” She hissed.

“I think I followed it fine, darling.” Maxwell replied. He turned to Astra. “I don’t know what she sees in him.” The jester, seeing his attention diverted, blew Cat a kiss. She smirked.  
“Very well. I will go complement the jester. You can stay here. Perhaps you could make some headway on where the jewel of Valencia is hidden.” 

“But I’ve tried-”

“I did not invade a kingdom for a jewel to fail to find it.” Cat snapped. She shook her head. “Supergirl would not have stood for this.” She whispered loudly.

“What’s that?” Maxwell responded.

“Supergirl. Would. Not. Have. Stood. For. This.” She repeated, each word a shout. Suddenly, her face switches. “Just find me the jewel, would you dear?”

She left the dais and took the jester’s arm, leading him to the steps, the pair grinning like loons.

Maxwell watched them go. “Maybe it is going over my head.”

Astra watched Cat press Clark against the doorway out of sight of the king and kiss him. “It’s definitely going over your head.”

“I try so hard. I respect her wishes, I invade a kingdom for a jewel, I honour her vow of chastity-” Astra rolled her eyes as she watched the queen lead the jester to her bedchamber. “and yet all she does is talk about how Supergirl would not have stood for this” he finished, his voice a high pitched imitation of Cat’s. “I should have killed Supergirl when I had the chance, but I felt bad. Blindsided the poor girl. But it’s been five years and every knock on the door, every unannounced guest, I think to myself ‘this is it. She’s come to kill me and claim her wife’.”

“Word is she’s become a drunkard. Hung up her sword and cape.” Astra informed him. “But she’s still the greatest knight in five kingdoms. Men would follow her anywhere and everywhere.”

“I know!” Maxwell replied, sounding like a boy a quarter of his age. “Let’s go find that jewel.” He marched towards the dungeons, head high. At the doorway he paused. “orange you glad I didn’t say banana again…”

“Not funny at all, my king.” Astra replied immediately.

Pleased, Maxwell nodded, taking the steps two at a time.

Lena whimpered into her hand, tears flowing freely down her face as King Maxwell strode above her.

 

 

“Where is the jewel of Valencia?” Maxwell asked. “I won’t ask again.”

The fallen King Lionel stood proud. “I won’t respond again. I would sooner die than let you have the jewel. It is for the heir of the throne of Valencia, and the people they serve.”  
Lena hand clutched at the bag hanging from her belt, feeling the soft burlap that covered the hard rock.

“Look… it’s my wife, you see” Maxwell’s tone is pleading now. “It’s our fifth anniversary coming up and I get that she can seem…”

“Cruel?”

“Cold?”

“No, not that she’s more-”

“Sadistic?”

“Vicious?”

“You have to get to know her.” Maxwell explained. “Look, if I could, I’d just get her a purse. Really. But it won’t work. I’ve tried. So, just tell me where the jewel is, I’ll send some men to get it and we can just pack up and leave and this whole thing can be over and done with.”

"We'd sooner die than tell you. The jewel does not belong to us, but to our people." Lena heard the smack and winced. Lionel groaned. She put a hand over her mouth. Another came. “I can leave Astra here with you. You can spend the day together. Won’t that be fun?”

A pained grunt sounded, higher than the last. Lillian. Then came the shink of a sword. Lena’s eyes widened. A whoosh of a blade, slicing through the air. Until it wasn’t slicing through air any more. Lillian screamed, and there was a thud.

Lena burst through the trap door. “Don’t hurt them!”

**Author's Note:**

> "What could go wrong?" I say as I start yet another fic without finishing older ones, first.
> 
> Sorry. I'm a mess rn. But I'm going to try to update regularly if there's interest in me continuing.


End file.
